


Nesting

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, AU, Alpha!Keith, Anal Sex, Deep kissing, Doggy Style, Dragon!Keith, Elf!Shiro, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 01:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Keith liked to use blankets to make nests for his mate.





	Nesting

**Author's Note:**

> Whoooo boy it’s been a while since I wrote these two. I thought it would be cute to do a little fantasy au with half dragon Keith and elf warrior Shiro being cute husbands as Keith makes a nest for his love. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy
> 
> This hasn’t been beta read.

The blankets all came in an array of colors and sizes, with the biggest ones closest to him while smaller ones were pilled at the edges to form walls of some sort and keeping the sunlight from peering in on the one sleeping on them.

Judging by the angle of the light peering it it could be accurate to say it was late morning.

There was the soft sound of claws scraping the stone floor before another blanket is suddenly dropped one the naked, sleeping elf warrior curled up on his side and completely splayed out. This time a black blanket with glimmering star patterns on is placed on him before a familiar scaled snout nuzzles into his neck.

"Mmm."

There's a moment of soft clicking before the snout is replaced by a warm face as a scaled hand slips over his right shoulder to the scarred stump. Soft kisses press along the elf's neck and to his cheek.

"Mmmnnnnn...Noooo...lemme sleeeeep..."

Hot air being huffed against his cheek has him openes his silver eyes before looking out from the corner of them.

Violet eyes meet the elf's as a young man with black hair, parches of red and purple scales on his cheeks with a single scar on the right one. Sharp horns protrude from his head as he leaned in and kissed his elf's forehead.

"Hmph...needy."

"Only for you, Shiro."

The elf smiles before reaching up to stroke through the other's braided dark hair, "So...how did you get so many blankets for a nest?"

"Well...let's say people tend to forget them during the summer time and leave them out. Sometimes they have food on them."

"...Keith..."

"What? They're clean!"

"I have no doubt but if there's food on them then the blankets are being used."

"Who puts food on a blanket? It will ruin the fabric!"

Shiro sighed as he moved to sit up. However he stops when he feels a hand on his back and Keith suddenly giving him a look. A look he knew all too well and had him blushing slightly. Slowly Keith leaned down and nuzzled his forehead to his before a slow smile graced Shiro's face.

"Hmmm...You itching for another round, my dragon?"

A kiss answers him as the young half dragon's tail slowly pulled the blanket down to reveal his mate's naked body. There are bite marks littering the other's shoulder's and back as other evidence of last night's activities stained Shiro's thighs. A shiver ran uo his back at the cool air and anticipation before feeling Keith's familiar weight on his back.

"You know it," Keith mouthed at his neck as he carefully slipped his tail around his thigh before his shaft prods at the familiar hole. Carefully he rocks his hips while gently resting his chin on the other's shoulder.

A soft moan leaves Shiro as he feels the familiar stretch of the half dragon's girth. Shiro gripped on to the blankets under him, gasping and raising his hips up.

"K-Keith..."

Sharp teeth glide over the elf's skin along his shoulder, the promise of love bites to show he was his. With how loose he was from last night Keith slipped in all the way with ease. He was gentle as he rolled his hips into him, gripping his thighs gently.

A deep groan escapes Keith, "Uuuuhhnnn...Oooh fuck...Sh-Shiro you still feel so good for me, love..."

Shiro pushed his hips up eagerly to take him deeper, biting his bottom lip, "Y-Yes...aaaah fuck yes..."

A soft cry escapes the warrior when those fangs sink into his shoulder. The blankets grow wrinkled with how hard Shiro gripped them as Keith beg to move at a deep slow pace. He hears his lover growl possessively as he angled his hips to make sure he would hit at all the right spots.

_Stars he fills me so good...maybe one of these days I'll convince him to fuck me in his full dragon form... _Shiro's heaged thoughts were interrupted by another bite as he cries out in pleasure.

...

If any passerby were to pass the old dragon caves any time between late morning and early evening they most certainly hear the half dragon as he ravaged his mate.


End file.
